Making you mine
by Spikesslayer8
Summary: BTVS set mid season 6. After Cordy has a vision of Spike killing himself Angel rushes to Sunnydale to save him but when he sees Buffy abusing Spike he is out raged but instead of going and confronting Buffy, he goes to comfort Spike ;


_Making you mine._

Angel couldn't believe it, there was no way it could have been true. Cordy's vision must have been wrong, the Spike he knew, the Spike he spent all those years with would never kill himself, least of all, meeting the sunrise. After Cordy'd had the vision, he had raced to his car and broken all the speed limits to get to Sunnydale as fast as possible. He had arrived only five minutes ago.

He headed straight for Spike's crypt. He couldn't understand what would push him to suicide, Spike had always been so strong, he had been through tough times before, staking his own mother, losing Dru, and burying Buffy, so what could have destroyed him so much that he would want to die?

Angel got his answer the moment he got to Spike's crypt, he could smell it long before he even opened the door and peered in at them, he could smell their arousal. Looking in, he watched as Spike touched Buffy gently, lovingly, he could see the love in Spike's eyes, the need to have it returned but when Buffy punched him in the face knocking him back onto the cold crypt floor, it was clear what was going on.

She gave him no time to prepare, pulling down his zipper, she pulled his manhood free, skirt up around her hips she slammed down onto him moaning in delight. She rode him hard and fast, Spike would reach up to touch her, only to have his hands slapped away. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she fucked him into the concrete floor. Angel could smell it, God he could even see it on Spike's face, the pain, physical pain, she must have knocked him onto something and it was cutting his back open.

"Luv, my back…" he groaned in pain.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up!" She spat at him, not stopping. Angel felt rage build within him, more than anything he wanted to go in there, rip her off of Spike, and give her a piece of his mind, but he knew he couldn't. Even with the poor treatment Spike was receiving, he would still defend her, not because he cared for her, but because he hated being a victim.

He wanted to turn away, to force himself not to watch, but he couldn't. He was finally starting to understand Cordelia's vision, Spike loved so completely even without a soul, he'd always been capable of love, compassion, even forgiveness, and to have that used against him, to be beaten down day in and day out by the one he loved the most, it had to be killing him.

Even Dru had treated Spike better than this. Angel shook his head, it had to stop and tonight it would. He watched Buffy wrap her hands around Spike's throat, squeezing hard. True, she couldn't choke Spike to death, he didn't breathe, but with her slayer strength, she could definitely do some damage. Spike gagged and choked in pain, but still she just squeezed harder. Pounding onto him a few more times until she screamed in release finally releasing him, she slumped over for a few seconds before getting up.

Spike was still hard, it was clear he was unsatisfied, but Buffy didn't seem to care. Getting dressed quickly she headed for the door, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"If you tell anyone, I'll stake you. You're just convent," she spat harshly, Angel moved fast slipping behind a nearby tree not wanting to be seen as he watched her walk out the door, slamming it behind her.

Spike sat up, sobbing softly. Reaching around, he stared to pull shards of glass from his back. Angel figured they had knocked a glass to the floor and Spike had ended up right on it. He wanted to go after Buffy, truly let her have it, but spike needed him right now. Walking into the crypt, he didn't bother to knock.

Spike looked up at him and sighed. "Did you enjoy the show mate?"

"You knew I was there?" Angel asked, kneeling behind him, he pulled the last of the glass free.

"I always know when you're there," Spike whispered softly, but loud enough for Angel to hear.

Angel smiled softly, leaning in he ran his tongue over the wounds sealing them, and causing Spike to shiver in excitement. "What happened, Spike?" he asked, moving so that he was in front of him.

"I don't know, things were fine at first, she would talk to me about everything, but then things started to change. We kissed, and it was like she couldn't stand the sight of me after that and then the watcher left to go get a life and she spiraled out of control."

Angel nodded in understanding. "Spike…." he started, only to be stopped by Spike's tears.

"I just want it to stop. I love her, I always will but I don't think I can ever forgive her, the things she says, the things she does… it makes me want to die."

"It's okay, I'm here now," Angel whispered, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I promise." Stroking his hair, he felt Spike nod. When Spike started sobbing harder into his chest, he let him stay like that for a few moments, until he felt like he'd let it all out.

He pulled back to look at him, stroking his face lovingly, looking at his tear stained face he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing his lip with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but soon became full of heat, desire and pure need, the need to love and be loved. Spike pulled at his shirt buttons spraying them all over the crypt, but he didn't care. He moaned when he felt Spike's hands on his bare chest, it had been so long since they had been together; he was almost giddy with lust.

Standing together, Spike pushed Angel's coat and shirt off his shoulders letting it pool to the floor as they staggered backwards until Spike legs hit the sarcophagus in the room, never breaking the kiss. Spike moved fast, undoing Angel's pants and pushing them to the floor. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Angel kicked off his shoes and socks before stepping out of his pants. Touching Spike's face he smiled, he wanted this to be honest he always had, his feelings for Spike ran a lot deeper that he had even allowed himself to realize.

He loved him, he just hoped that one day he could truly love him back. "Do you want to…"

Spike stopped him, knowing what he was going to ask, if he wanted to be in control but it wasn't about that, not with him. No, this was about love through and through. Spike wanted him, needed him, and cared for him more then he knew.

"No, please just… make love to me Angel," he whispered looking into his eyes.

Nodding his head, Angel moved forward cupping his cheek, he kissed him slowly, carefully and lovingly. Pushing Spike back gently, he lowered him onto the sarcophagus, kissing down his chest. He smiled when he heard Spike groan in pleasure. Moving down till he was face to face with his large manhood, he let his tongue slip out flicking the tip. Spike hissed in response arching his hips.

Wrapping his mouth around it, he took him in, sucking hungrily up and down as his fingers moved to his channel. It occurred to him then, pulling back he let Spike's cock fall from his lips with a plop.

Spike looked at him questioningly and knew almost immediately what was wrong. "There on the floor," he said, pointing to his left.

Angel looked in the same direction and saw a small tub of lubrication, moving fast he picked it up before coming back placing a generous amount on both his fingers and Spike's entrance. He placed the tub at his feet before returning to his task.

Wrapping his mouth back around Spike's cock, he moved his hand down slipping one finger into his tight passage hearing Spike moan in approval before adding a second finger, moving gently not wanting to hurt him but being sure to stretch him too. Spike groaned in delight, it had been so long since anyone had truly bothered to accommodate to his needs.

"Oh fuck, God yes, just like that." Spike hissed when Angel took his whole ten inches in, clenching and unclenching his throat muscles around his swollen cock. Adding a third finger, Angel started to fuck him hard, taking his cock in even deeper than before, if that was possible. Spike knew if he kept this up, he would never last, pulling him up Angel looked at him in surprise.

"Please, I need you, want you in me," Spike tried his best to explain, his voice shaky with need. Angel nodded in understanding, slipping his three digits from his tight passage. Lifting Spike's legs and wrapping them around his waist, he lined his hardened cock up with Spike's entrance easing in slowly, inch by inch, enjoying every moment of it.

Spike's head rolled back in pure delight, loving the feel of Angel easing into him, stretching him, and filling him so completely. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Angel was fully impaled inside him. Being together again, connected, it was like being home, giving them both a moment to adjust before he started to move inside him.

"Do you like that?" Angel asked huskily, Spike couldn't speak drowning in a haze of pleasure and lust he could only nod but when Angel wrapped his hand around his swollen member he almost lost control, eyes popping open is surprise.

"This isn't just about my pleasure it's about yours to and I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered as he started to pick up the pace pounding into him harder and faster making sure his hand pumped at the same speed.

"Oh god, yeah feels so good, don't stop," Spike moaned.

"I promise I'll never stop, not as long as you want me," he groaned in reply/

"I want you, always wanted you… please make me yours," Spike begged, feeling his release approaching.

"I'll make you mine." Angel announced, pulling Spike up a bit to face him but still pounding into him, bringing Spike closer and closer to the edge. Angel's face shifted but Spike never flinched turning his head and exposing his neck he wanted this. Angel moved sinking his fangs into Spike's throat, taking deep pulls of his blood before pulling back.

"Mine, you're mine," Angel moaned, knowing he was only seconds away from cumming.

"Yes, yours only, yours," Spike agreed happily.

Angel turned his head, offering his neck to Spike, which he happily accepted, shifting into game face and sinking his fangs into Angel's neck pulling at his blood before slipping his fangs out licking the wound closed.

"Mine," Spike hissed.

"Yes yours," Angel agreed, just moments before his orgasm smashed into him shooting his creamy load into Spike's tight passage, feeling Spike climax cum splashing up onto both of their chests they groaned in release.

Leaning down, Angel captured Spike's lips with his own before pulling back smiling. "You're mine now, I mean that."

Spike nodded happily, finally someone cared about him the way he cared for them. He knew that Angel never would have claimed him if he didn't, but their happiness didn't last long when Buffy's shocked voice filled the crypt.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

Slowly pulling out of Spike, Angel turned to face her, unashamed of the fact that he was naked and covered in Spike's cum. "Buffy, I was about to come and see you, but I got a little sidetracked." He smiled, moving to grab a towel, he cleaned himself off before passing it to Spike.

"Obviously," she replied, still clearly shocked.

Moving to put his pants on he walked to stand in front of her.

"I'm truly disgusted by you, Buffy," he said honestly.

"Disgusted by me after what I just saw you two doing?" she hissed.

"We were simply two people making love, nothing to be disgusted about there, but beating on someone, telling them they are convent, and fucking them into a concrete floor while their back is getting sliced up by glass and not giving a damn, now that is something to be disgusted about," he spat.

Buffy was taken back, Angel had never spoke to her like that before. "He told you?" she whispered, looking down.

"He didn't have too, I caught the show."

"Oh my god," she whispered, turning away, she felt ill.

"I want to understand, Buffy, I truly do, but there is simply no excuse for treating anyone the way you did Spike."

She spun then, angry, hurt, and desperately wanting to explain. "You don't understand what it's like, how it feels…" she started, raising her voice but he quickly stopped her.

"What? To care about someone, to love them even when you know it's wrong, I think I have an idea."

"Not that… Angel our relationship, you and I…" she started, but again he stopped her.

"I wasn't talking about us."

She looked up shocked and hurt. "Then who?" She wondered out loud, watching Angels eyes as they looked briefly at Spike who was now fully dressed and standing beside him. "Angel, are you in love with him?" she asked stunned.

"It's none of your business, Buffy, and not the point either."

She nodded. "You're right, it's not… you don't understand what it was like coming back… I was in heaven and they pulled me out, my so called friends, and then they just dumped me here, like they expected me to just shake it all off and get back to work, to fix everything for them."

"Buffy, I know you're hurting, that you're scared, but taking it out on one of the few people who had nothing to do with your resurrection is far from okay," he replied.

She nodded, she knew he was right, she had been using Spike, taking all of her hurt, fear, and frustration out on him, and he had been the only one who had been there for her at all since her return.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, feeling the weight of it all come crushing down on her, crumbling to the floor Angel and Spike moved to comfort her, wrapping their arms around her protectively. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into Spike's chest.

"It's okay, luv, it's all going to be okay," he whispered.

"How?" she gasped, looking up at them, begging them for an answer.

"Buffy, it's going to take time and a lot of work, but I think you can come back from this and I'm going to get you help, I promise," Angel said, stroking her face.

She nodded, feeling like maybe he was right, that maybe she could recover from this, wiping her tears away they all stood.

"Buffy you need to know that I have claimed Spike and he returned it."

She nodded "I saw," she whispered.

"You know what that means don't you?"

She looked up at him. "Yes"

"He is mine, you are to never touch him without my permission and not without me there, too," he explained, wanting her to truly understand.

She smiled and nodded. "I know and Spike, I'm so sorry for everything, maybe one day I can make it up to you."

He moved forward, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly on the forehead before pulling back. "I know you will but right now, I want you to focus on getting better."

She nodded, fighting back more tears that threatened to fall.

"Buffy, I'm taking Spike back to L.A with me, but I promise we will drop by from time to time and I will be getting you help before we leave."

She was crushed to hear Spike was leaving, but she knew it was for the best. At least till she recovered and then maybe, they could both come back even if just for a while.

"I want you to go home, clean up, and get some rest. Tomorrow, things will be better."

She nodded, moving to place a kiss of each of their cheeks. "Thank you, know that I love you both and I'm so sorry."

"We love you too, Buffy, and don't worry this isn't the end, it's just the beginning."

She smiled happily, knowing she would see them both again. Turning she headed out into the night hopeful.

"You're taking me to L.A with you?" Spike asked stunned.

"You're mine now, Spike. Where I go, you go, and vice versa… I love you," Angel whispered the last part softly scared and unsure of his reaction.

Spike felt his heart swell; if it could beat it would have pounded out of his chest, placing a finger under his chin he forced him to look up at him.

"I love you too, Angel." He smiled.

Angel leaned forward overjoyed kissing his passionately before pulling back. "Go pack, I have a call to make and then we can leave."

Spike nodded happily, before moving to the lower levels to pack.

Pulling out his cell phone, Angel dialed. "Hello, it's Angel, I'm in Sunnydale. You need to get on the next flight here." He was silent for a moment, before continuing, "I don't care if you're busy, she was your slayer, and you just up and left her. She needs you here, she is a mess, broken…. Yes it is that bad… good, call me when you arrive… goodbye, Giles."

Hanging up, he sighed in relief. If anyone could reach Buffy, he knew it was Giles. Looking around the crypt Angel smiled, he was so glad he had come here, not only did he save both Buffy and Spike tonight but he had saved himself too.

The End


End file.
